Ghiacciato
by Azuraathena
Summary: sequel/AU of frozen, involves my OC character Maria, this will be part of a continuous set of stories. The kingdom of arendelle has lived in happiness and peace for years, when their current queen leaves allowing a new royal family to take over, strange thing occur involving their eldest child, how will this child cope with the powers she has inherited from an unknown person.
1. the new royal family

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

Once in a Scandinavian kingdom there was a beautiful queen with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. There were rumours about this queen and they spread around the world but as people know rumours change as they travel, one of these rumours was that she had a child but everyone knows she never married or fell in love, and eventually this rumour disappeared.

One day she too disappeared and everyone believed she was dead, when the announcement came that she had appointed an heir the kingdom rejoiced that there previous ruler had appointed someone to take her place. The people she had chosen were a beautiful king and queen who had a new born daughter, she had crystal blue eyes, and her name was Maria.

As each day passed the princess grew in beauty and strawberry blonde hair although it had blonde and brown streaks in it and her eyes turned a green-blue colour, she could speak the language of her kingdom, Arend, as well as the languages of the kingdoms and countries surrounding her kingdom. This was by the age of 2 years old, she could walk and communicate well with her people.

One day her mother came up to her and told her "you're going to have a baby brother or sister, isn't that exciting?" she said with a large smile on her face.

Maria looked like her mum a lot, her hair was slowly getting darker than her mums and was more like her dads, but her eyes were more like her mums. When her mum told her about the baby she was delighted, she had always wanted a sibling even in her young age.

3 months later it was Maria's birthday and her mum and dad decided this wound be the best time to tell the people of the pregnancy as all the citizens were celebrating. Maria was happy for her parents to tell everyone on her birthday. The citizens rejoiced when they heard.

Month after month went by until it was finally time for the new baby to arrive, and two days later Princess Anna was announced to the people. Maria was overjoyed with her new baby sister and promised her she would protect her as well as she could.

That night she dream't about what she would do with her sister, she would tell her sister of what it was like to be a princess and how princesses should behave and also how she thinks she and her sister should behave, when they are older they would play around the castle together and would have so much fun, and they would prove to their people that princess are not like the stereotypes.

She knew they would have a lot of fun, not just because they would be together but because they could share secrets, Maria has a special secret, she has the power to make ice and snow with a tap of her foot, a flick of her wrist, and if she concentrated, a simple breath.


	2. the accident

**Disclaimer:i do not own frozen or the characters, all belong to disney. i only own my character.**

Anna reached three months and had gained a mischievous sense of adventure, she was already crawling and getting into all sorts of trouble. She did try not to cause trouble but she just couldn't help it. Maria did try and stop her but ended up joining in and causing more trouble. They would run around the rooms in the castle and play pranks on guests and servants. When their parents told them off they stopped playing in the day and started playing in the night. Having a sister was everything Maria had imagined it, she was having so much fun.

One night the sisters were in bed asleep, it was a month before Maria's birthday and she couldn't wait, she was dreaming about it when she felt someone climb on her bed, she knew who it was, Anna was 8 months old and had already worked out how to climb from her cot, Maria never understood how but would always try to get her back in, lucky it was a low level so Maria could pull the bars down and lift Anna inside when she was standing on the steps her parents had made so Maria could watch Anna when she was in the cot.

Maria pretended to be asleep and then heard her say:

"Maria!" in a whisper.

Maria didn't answer.

"psst! Maria!" she said again slightly louder.

"Maria! Wake Up! Look out the window, the sky's awake!"

Maria made not movement until her sister grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. After this she got up.

"Go back to sleep Anna."

"I can't the skies awake, so I'm awake and we need to go and play."

"This isn't time to play."

"Come on, the skies awake, we have to play, mama and papa won't find out."

"Anna the sky is not awake, it is the northern lights".

"Then why is there so much light if the sky is not awake".

"There just is, now, go back to sleep!"

Now Anna used her final trick.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

This got Maria awake, she could never resist her sister asking her to use her powers, that's what that question had always meant.

They snuck down stairs Anna stumbling along dragging Maria behind her.

"Come on, Come on!" Anna said so excited she could burst.

"Shh! Mama and Papa will hear us!"

They went into the great hall Maria pushed the large doors shut.

"Come on do it, do the magic!" Anna said hopping around.

Maria started to create snowflakes one by one, they blended together in a big ball of light.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" Anna replied.

Maria threw the ball up and suddenly the room was covered in snow and ice. They started playing together. They made a snowman and called it Olaf.

"Hi my names Olaf and I like warm hugs" Maria said in a voice she imagined the snowman would have.

Anna ran over and hugged the snowman.

They then moved onto a jumping game, they played it so many times before.

Anna jumped on one of the mounds and Maria made another one for her to jump to next, this time the mounds were changing in height, Anna was jumping really fast and Maria couldn't keep up.

"Wait! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Maria said in alarm.

Anna didn't hear her and she jumped, Maria had to rush, she threw her hands out and stepped back but didn't realise there was ice there, her balance wasn't that good and she fell. As she fell her powers shot up in a diagonal and hit Anna in the head, Anna fell to the ground, not moving.

Maria rushed over to Anna and started cradling her head, she looked down and noticed a white streak appear in Anna's hair.

She shouted as loud as she could.

"Mama! Papa!"

She started crying whilst comforting Anna.

When their parents come in they were in shock and slightly terrified, first at the room, then at Maria and finally at Anna.

"She feels like ice!" her mum said, still shocked by her surroundings.

"I know where to go. Meet me at the front gate with the girl and two horses." The king said.

"But where are you going?"

"To the Library, I will see you outside."

The king rushed out whilst the queen repositioned Anna in her arms and took Marias hand.

When the king arrived outside Anna still hadn't woken and was in her mother's arms on a horse while Maria was sitting on the other waiting for him. He climbed on and led the way.

They travelled deep into the forest until they reached a Glade with rocks everywhere. Maria didn't feel very comfortable here and hid in her mother's dress.

Suddenly the rocks began to move towards them, they opened up into Trolls.

"The King is here" one said.

"Why is he here?" another said.

Some of the trolls made a clearing and a slightly larger troll rolled forward. Maria guessed he was in charge.

"Your Majesty, what happened? I sense magic at work?" he said.

"My youngest daughter got hit by my eldest powers" the king said.

The troll looked at the king, then to Maria and then back to the king.

"Born with or cursed with the powers."

"Born"

"Let me see the other child."

The queen lowered Anna toward him.

"I will need to remove all memories of magic but I will replace them with similar memories, you are lucky it was her head and not her heart, it is harder to change." He said.

Images of Anna's memories showed from her head and they changed, the hall changed to a snowy scene outside and when the troll returned the memories Anna smiled.

"She will be ok" the troll said stroking Anna's head.

"But she won't remember my powers?" Maria said feeling upset.

"listen to me, your power is amazing and a special gift but you must learn to control it as it is dangerous, fear will be your enemy" the troll said and showed her an idea and used these to explain what her life could be like.

"We will help her control it, we will keep her safe from others" her father said and lead the family away.

Little did Maria know that keeping her safe would end her life as she knew it.


	3. the new staff

**disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belong to disney. i only own my character.**

When they got back to the palace Maria was told to go straight to her room and was told Anna would be staying in another room.

Maria got up early for breakfast and went down. When she got there only her father was there. She went straight to her room after and when she got there Anna's belonging were gone. Maria had a feeling Anna's change of room would be permanent and knew not to argue with her parents decisions. She didn't want to hurt Anna again so keeping her away was for the best. 'Wasn't it?' she thought.

She looked down at her hands to check there was no ice and left the room.

As she walked down the hall she passed her father's study and could hear whispering.

"Why did you have to agree to take her in, other kingdoms don't come with Baggage, why did you have to choose this one?" she heard her mother ask.

"We needed a kingdom, and you agreed we needed to prove to my brother who couldn't take this kingdom that it could be taken. What does it matter that it came with her?"

"She hurt our daughter, this is just what happened before. This kingdom is cursed."

"What happened before was a story that my brother told, he knew nothing."

"What are we going to do about her?"

"I have fired some staff, the gates are to be shut, and we will try to prevent them having contact, they already have separate rooms."

"I just hope that is enough."

Maria knew exactly what was going on and what the whole conversation meant, she ran to her room and cried.

The next day Maria was reading in her favourite story about a girl who was kept in her room and made to work for her family. This made her think about her own situation, but as soon as she thought of it another thought came into her mind after hearing a sound from on her door.

'Knocking, why is someone knocking on my door?'

 _Knock,knock,knock,knock,knock._

"Maria" Anna said outside her door. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Hearing Anna say this pained Maria, she knew the words didn't have the same meaning as before.

"Go away Anna." She said feeling sad.

"Ok Bye" Anna replied.

This happened every day.

 _Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock._

"Maria, do you want to build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now were not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman." Anna would say.

"Go away Anna" Maria would always reply.

"Ok, bye."

Maria went over to her window and saw Anna playing in the garden with a new staff member, she was tall and had a hairstyle Maria had seen in painting of important nannies in Great Britain, most of them were quite young but this woman was old. She wished she could play with them but then because scared and froze the window.

She ran from her room and to her dads study and knocked on the door and it opened to her dads face, she asked him to come with her and he looked slightly scared when he saw, he asked her to go with him to the study and gave her a pair of gloves.

"See conceal it" he said

"Don't feel it" she said

"Don't let it show" they said together.

The next day her dad introduced her to her new tutor who would prepare her for when she was queen and her new nanny, who was also Anna's new nanny and the woman she was with outside, who she would go to if she needed help.

"Hello Maria" her new tutor said "you may call me Mrs Blåam."

"It is good to meet you Mrs Blåam" Maria replied.

Her new tutor left leaving Maria with her new nanny.

"Come with me" she said. They started walking to Marias room.

"You may call me Madame and you must come to me if you have any problems, your parents brought me in to care for your every need, do you understand?" she said.

"Yes Madame." Maria replied.

The next morning Maria got up and ready for breakfast but when she went to leave she couldn't open her door. This scared her, when Madame came and let her out she felt it was best not to ask.

This happened every day, Maria was locked in her room and only left if she was needed, Anna continued to knock.

One day when Anna knocked she said:

"Do you want to build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls

I think some company is over due

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by"

After she said this Maria could hear her mimicking the noise of a clock ticking.

Maria thought a lot of the time, mostly about Anna, she could not believe how much her sister seemed to have grown up, it was 3 years since the accident and she felt like she had done nothing with her life.

Little did she know so much more was going to happen in her life and she didn't have any idea of it.


	4. Grief and new family

**disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

Since her new nanny had been caring for her Maria's life had changed greatly, she never looked forward to her birthday because it was the same as any other day.

Three months after her tenth birthday something happened which terrified her, when she told madame she told her it was normal and helped her to clean herself up. Maria had always thought when she bled she hurt but she knew she should listen to madame.

One week later everything was normal until madame came in with one of the male servants, Maria knew exactly what was going on and was terrified. When it was done madame told her not to tell anyone. The same thing happened every couple of days until it had been just over a month then Maria started to feel sick. She never told anyone apart from madame.

She knew exactly what was going on and why she felt the way she did. She was pregnant.

During the next seven and a half months madame made sure Maria did not leave her room saying she was ill. Maria knew this was just a cover and was scared of what would happen if her parents ever did find out about her pregnancy. During this time Anna still knocked every day. As the months went on Maria grew increasingly tired and struggled with the most basic of tasks.

It was three weeks before her birthday and two weeks before the day she thought she would give birth, Maria was terrified of both of these days, she was terrified of her birthday because she would be a year older, and she was terrified of her suspected due date because this would be the day her life would change. During the past two weeks madame had hardly left Marias room and only left when she slept or got Maria her food, when madame was not in her room Maria was locked in.

As Maria was sitting on her bed thinking about how life changing her pregnancy will be she suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen, this scared her, and she knew this shouldn't be happening. Madame noticed her wince and told her to lie down. The next hour felt like years to Maria but she realised it was only an hour when she looked at the clock. When her baby was out of her she had very little strength to do anything so just slept.

When she awoke she was still in her room but when she tried to stand her legs buckled underneath her. She managed to pull herself back into bed and laid back down knowing she would not get anywhere in her state.

Madame came in a few hours later but mentioned nothing about her child, Maria did not question her and just suspected that her child may not have survived the birth, she knew that survival was limited at her age and she knew she struggled with the birth and pregnancy in general. She would always remember her child who she didn't get to name or hold.

Weeks went by and slowly Maria gained strength to move and within three months she was able to do things herself again, after this madame left, Maria also learnt that the servant whose child she had had been dismissed.

The next years went smoothly and Maria's life gained some normality, going to lessons with her tutor and learning many amazing things, other languages and important lessons she would need to know as a princess and a queen.

Two months after Marias thirteenth birthday, Marias parents had to go on a long journey to see her cousins in Corona. Maria knew these cousins were hers biologically because she research her parent's background and knew they had no relative in Corona, these relatives were from her birth parents family.

Her parents said they would be back in two weeks, as she sat in her room she felt a strange feeling as if something was wrong, as the weeks went by she got more worried, her parents should have returned to Arendelle by now but there was no sign. Then Gerda, one of the servants knock on her door. Maria opened the door, the lock had been removed after madame left, and saw the lady had a sad look on her face.

"yes, Gerda?" Maria said, a slight worried tone in her voice.

"your majesty, I have some sad news, it is your parents," Gerda said, tears brimming in her eyes.

'why did Gerda call be _'your majesty'_ im only a princess,unless' "go on gerda what is it?"

"your parents were caught in a storm, they never made it to Corona, I a sorry your majesty, your parents asked me to inform you that in the instance of their death you would become the monarch when you came of age, it only seems right to be calling you of your title. I am so sorry for your loss."

Maria stood there as the woman left the doorway and walked out along the corridor. As the news sunk in Maria fell against her door closing it and fell to the floor crying in grief.

The funeral was two days later but Maria could not bring herself to go, she sat in her room and prayed in private for her parents, they she heard the familiar knocking.

 _Knock,knock,knock_

"Maria please I know your in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage

And im trying to

Im right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

Its just you and me

What are we gonna do

Do you want to build a snowman?"

Maria felt heard Anna fall against the door and lean there, they both sat there in grief and pain of their lost love ones.

Days turned to week and weeks turned to months until a mysterious visitor arrived at the gates of arendelle, and to Marias surprise was allowed in to the castle. This woman had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. At this point in time Maria had been given a private study and this woman was sent there on the day she arrived.

This woman made Maria nervous.

"your Majesty," she started. "I have come here on a personal matter, I am sorry for your loss of the King and Queen but I now think that it is the right time to come to you about a matter which is of most importance."

"thank you for your sympathy about my parents, but I am more interested in what this matter you speak of is" Maria said trying to sound in control.

"How much did your parent tell you of your birth?"

"they told me very little as it was not something we talked of, not that I know what that is of business of yours."

"did you ever wonder where your powers came from, or did you suspect they were a curse?"

"how do you know of my powers?"

"I know of they because," they this woman lifted her hand and created a snowflake.

Maria stood staring shocked.

"I have the same power, it runs in our family, it is a gift. I am sure you never suspected you were not part of this family, they accepted you with open arms when I could not care for you, I am grateful for that, I just hope you can accept me as your mother, I know this is a lot to take in but…"

Until now Maria had kept silent then. "I knew, I knew they weren't my parents, I heard them talking about me coming as baggage and that is what I am, im cursed that's proved by the fact that you did not want me."

"no, I felt I could not give you the proper care, I would not have made you into the person you are today."

"you are welcomed to stay in the castle, I know you are my mother, you have given me all the proof I need."

Marias Mother came up behind her and gave her a hug, this was the first human contact she had had since she was little, she slowly turned and hugged her back. She enjoyed this contact and felt that her mother was the only person she could have proper contact with.

the years went by as Maria and Elsa, her mothers relationship grew, as did Annas excitement levels, but as Marias sixteenth birthday arrived Anna felt abandoned as everyone's concentration was on Marias Coronation, she just felt like a spare, she would compare herself to all things which are spares, horse shoes, buttons, anything she just hoped people would eventually realise she was not just a spare.

Eventually the coronation was just two days away, whilst Anna was on the highest her excitement could be, Maria was at the very lowest she just felt so lucky to have her mother there with her.

Little did she know that would not help her get through without some problems.


	5. the coronation part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

It was the day of the coronation and excitement levels were high all around the castle, all except in the main bedroom where Maria sat brushing her hair, she could hear Anna in the halls singing.

Anna was fast asleep suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"princess Anna…" a servant says from the other side of the door.

Anna lifts her head, her hair an entire mess, not that she cares at present she just wants to sleep.

"huh! Yeah?" she says in a sleepy tone.

"sorry to wake you ma'am but.."

"no, no you didn't wake me, I have been up hours" she says slowly falling asleep.

The servant knocks again.

"who is it?"

"just me ma'am, its time to get ready."

"oh right, ready for what?"

"your sister coronation ma'am."

"oh my sister corneration."

She opens her eyes and sees her dress for the coronation.

"coronation day!"

She gets up and runs around her room getting dressed and combing her hair, when she is done she runs out the door.

She runs around the castle singing.

"The window is open so that door" she says as the servants open the shutters.

"I didn't know they did that anymore.

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates" she says as the servants bring in the plates.

"for years ive roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls

Finally their opening up the gates!"

As she ran around the castle she slid in the ballroom and slid down the banisters.

"there'll be actual real life people,

It'll be total strange,

But WOW am I so ready for this change."

She climbs onto the window washers pulley.

"cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

Ill be dancing through the night"

She then walks through the garden.

"don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But im somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone."

"I cant wait to meet everyone…" she says to the geese in the garden. "what if I meet the one?"

"tonight imagine me gown and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace.

I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face"

She then proceeds to eat some of the chocolate on the table.

"but then we laugh and talk all evening

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've had so far"

She picks up the bust of the man she was talking to and proceeds to dance around the room then throws it and it lands in the cake.

She then enters the portrait gallery and starts to communicate with the paintings.

"for the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream id find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance."

Maria was in her room looking at all the people arriving, she started singing to herself.

"don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be."

She then went to her table and picked up the candle stick and ornament copying the pose of her father from an painting in the hall.

"conceal, don't feel, put on a show,

Make one wrong move and everyone will know".

Then the items she was holding frozen over. She quickly puts them on the table and turns away from them.

"but its only for today" she says calmly.

"its only for today" Anna says running through the halls to the doors.

Maria walks towards her balcony doors.

"its agony to wait"

"its agony to wait" anna says jumping from the courtyard stairs.

"tell the guards to open up the gates" Maria says as she opens her balcony doors.

"the gates" anna says as she arrives at them and walks through them.

"for the first time in forever" anna sings as she greets the people coming in.

"don't let them in, don't let them see" Maria says watching the people enter.

"im getting what im dreaming of"

"be the good girl you always have to be"

"a chance to change my lonely world"

"conceal"

"a chance to find true love"

"conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"

During this whole time Maria was growing increasingly nervous and felt claustrophobic even though there were no people near her.

"I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today

Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothings in my way."

Maria could hear Anna singing outside the gates, she did not completely understand how Anna was still able to be so joyful even after being stuck in the castle for all those years. Suddenly Maria sensed someone behind her, she turned to see Elsa.

"are you sure you want to wear these?" her mother asked, gesturing to the gloves she was holding, even now Elsa did not like gloves.

"they help" Maria said nodding taking them from her mother and putting them on.

The coronation went quite smoothly, apart from the fact Maria almost frozen the orb and sceptre when she held them, but no one seemed to notice.

Then everyone went to the great hall where everyone was celebrating the new queen on the throne, anna and Maria stood in the front of the hall by the throne. Maria could sense the awkward silence between them so shestarted the conversation.

"hi" she said.

"hi, hi me. Oh, hi" anna said surprised

"you look beautiful"

"you look beautifuller, I mean not fuller, but more beautiful"

"thank you. So this is what a party looks like"

Anna nods. "its warmer than I thought"

"and what is that amazing smell"

They both sniffed the air.

"chocolate!" they say at the same time. Then laughed.

Although Maria did not feel completely comfortable with being so close to Anna, she was glad she could communicate with her easily without the risk of ice.

Sadly this would not be the same for long.

* * *

 **sorry this chapter is late, my update on my profile explains why the updates may be late, i will try my best to update on time. hope you are enjoying the story so far. reviews are welcomed, constructive criticism is welcomed too.**


	6. the coronation part 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

It may have been a couple of minutes, or a couple of seconds, Maria couldn't quite tell, she was enchanted by Anna's spirit and Enthusiasm, she could not understand how Anna had stayed like that even after the isolation in the castle for 13 years.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a servant introducing a man with grey hair.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. Your Majesty as our kingdoms are so close, I would like to offer you your first dance as a queen." The duke said, and proceeded to do a twirl and bow which resulted in his wig falling slightly.

This made both of the girls giggle but Maria managed to hide it just as the duke lifted his head to see what she would say.

"thank you, but I don't dance, but my sister does." Maria said, Anna not noticing until she was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the dance floor.

She watched her sister dance with the duke for a while and when she returned she was all out of breath.

"well he was sprightly" Maria commented, holding in her giggles at her sister distressed face.

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna replied rubbing her feet.

"are you okay?"

"of course, this is so nice, I wish we could be like this all the time."

"me too," Maria said, but then the accident came back to her thoughts, "but it can't." she turned away looking at her hands.

"buut why not?"

"it just can't", Maria said, not looking towards Anna.

"if you would excuse me a minute" Anna said.

Maria acknowledged her with a nod, she heard Anna walk away and felt she could finally breath, she needed some air. As she turned to go onto the balcony she caught a glance at her sister dancing with a young prince. She turned and walked onto the balcony taking in a big breath of the fresh air. She then felt a presence behind her.

"how is everything going?" Elsa asked, worried for her daughter. From her own experience she knew how much pressure the coronation can put on someone and she knew her daughter was more sensitive than she was during her coronation.

"im fine," Maria said, but then she sighed. "I cant wait for this day to be over."

"there is only a few hours left, it will go really quickly if you go back in and celebrate with your guests."

Maria nodded and walked back in, she decided the best way to pass the time was to communicate with the guest, that is exactly what she did, until Anna returned, the young prince following behind her.

Maria was in shock the minute she heard the word marriage, she couldn't believe how her sister wanted to marry a man she just met and told her she could not.

The next couple of minutes happened so fast, Maria told a servant to close the gates as the party was now over, her sister had hurt her telling her she did not know about love when she loved her sister so much, then her sister grabbed her glove and pulled it off, this scared Maria and she continued to argue with Anna until she reached the door where she accidently did something she regreted.

She allowed her powers to flow through her bare hand, everyone went silent and stared at their new queen, she ran out with Anna following her and grabbed her cloak, running into the courtyard. Suddenly she was surrounded but her people who were coming towards her to congratulate her, she backed into a fountain and froze the water with a single touch, then her people were terrified of her and backed away.

The duke came running out and her called her a witch and a monster, she then accidently shot ice towards him and he slipped. When this happened Maria ran for the Fjord and ran across it when she saw it start to freeze, as she did this she heard her sister calling for her.

She did not turn back until she was the other side, safe from people who may try to follow but fail because of the ice, when she turned she saw her mother.

"im sorry," Maria said. "im sorry I failed."

She looked towards her worried mother once more, then she ran to her new freedom, she knew people may try to follow but she didn't care, she could be free from her old life and start anew.

Little did she know her sister was prepared to follow her no matter the cost.

* * *

 **sorry it is being posted late, the next chapter will be the main bulk of the rest of the story and there will be parts in Marias point of view. hope you enjoy.**


	7. the ice palace part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

Maria Point of View

What am I going to do? I have just abandoned my kingdom, my people. They were scared of me anyway? They are probably happy I have gone. Im finally free.

"the snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a foot print to be see,

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like im the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,

Well now they know."

I take my glove off, I know I don't need it anymore.

"Let it go, Let it go,

Cant hold it back anymore.

Let it go, Let it go,

Turn away and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say,

Let the storm range on

The cold never bothered me anyway."

I take my cloak off, my hair fall out of its bun and continue up the mountain.

"its funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all."

I continue up the hill, never looking back at what I have left.

"its time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and break through,

No right no wrong no rules for me,

Im free."

I create a staircase so I can continue up the mountain, finally embracing my powers.

"Let it go, Let it go,

Im one with the wind and sky,

Let it go, Let it go,

You'll never see me cry.

Here I stand, and here I'll stay,

Let the storm rage on."

I start to build my new home, perfectly sculpted from my ice.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around.

And one thought crystallises like an icy blast.

Im never going back, the past is in the past."

I let my hair loose from its braid.

"let it go, let it go,

And ill rise like the break of dawn,

Let it go, let it go,

That perfect girl is gone."

I reveal myself and come onto the balcony in my new form.

In my dark blue ice dress and my hair down with a light wave, ice scattered all through it.

"here I stand in the light of day,

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway."

I turn and go into my ice palace, relaxed and free I can finally be myself and not worry about anyone else.

A few hours later I hear noises outside the palace.

I look out of the window and see Anna, shes with a man; a reindeer and a walking snowman, I decide to worry about all of that later. She walks up to the door and I leave the window, if she want to come in then she must want to talk, I know I have to turn her away.

I hear the door open and her walk in calling my name.

"Maria, Maria its me Anna".

"Anna" I say unable to hide the surprised tone of my voice.

"wow, you look different, its good though, and this place you've built, it's amazing and all from ice".

"thank you, I never truly knew what I could do with my powers."

"I am sorry about what happened before, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have done what I did."

"no, its ok, you don't need to apologies, but you should probably go, Please."

"but I just got here?"

"you belong in Arendelle"

"so do you"

"no, I belong here, I can be myself here, I won't hurt anybody either whilst im here. This is my new home."

"Actually about hurting…" Anna started but was cut off by that walking snowman running in.

"… 60… done" he said with a large grin on his face.

"wait what is that?" I said surprised.

"hi im Olaf, and I like warm hugs. You made me, remember that?" he looked at me like a child looks at its mother when they are sad.

"Olaf, and your alive."

"I think so?"

"he's like the snowman we built when we were kids."

"yeah".

"we were so close, and we can be again."

I thought about it for a second, to be back with Anna like 13 years ago.

"I came all this way to make a new start

But now that your like wow its all like warm in my heart" anna said smiling.

"im so glad you like it sis because this is the real me

You have no idea what it means to be free."

"we've been falling out for way to long

So lets forget whose right"

"and forget whose wrong"

"okay"

"Okay"

"why don't you stay theres room for family in my court"

"because lifes too short"

"because lifes too short"

"to always fee shut out and unloved my the sister I long to know"

"lifes too short"

"lifes too short"

"to never let you celebrate who I am

The true queen of the ice and snow"

"I never understood but now I do,

Lifes too short to miss out on a sister like you"

"to never let you celebrate who I am

The true queen of the ice and snow"

"I never understood but now I do,

Lifes too short to miss out on a sister like you"

"So you'll come back then"

"back?"

"to thaw the fjord, its frozen and no one can come in or out"

"ohh"

"so…" she says pulling out one of my pairs of gloves, the things I never wanted to see again.

"what, I don't believe you"

"what? I just thought"

"that I would put on the gloves,

That's how your story ends"

"it does! It will be just how it was but well be best friend."

"so that's been your plan to force me back in a cage."

"wait, don't get upset lets just get back on the same page"

"gee, thanks for coming up to see the place,

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrects, make a full report

Bye bye"

"no wait"

"because lifes too short"

"there it is the door you love to slam in my face.

You did well for a spell but now you back in the same place

Kick me out if you want but im the only one who

Is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!"

"you can think whatever you want, because I don't care.

You're a fool who married a stranger."

"that's so not fair"

"I swear im through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!

Lifes too short!"

"I swear im through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!

Lifes too short!"

"to let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you've always treated me"

"lifes too short"

"lifes too short"

"to listen to a reckless fool who only sees the things she wants to see"

"you don't know what ive been through because of you"

"you have no idea what ive been through because of you"

"lifes too short to waste another minute"

"lifes too short to waste another minute"

"lifes too short to even have you in it"

"lifes too short to even have you in it"

"lifes too short"

"lifes too short"

"ive been so wrong about you" anna said.

"you've been wrong about everything."

"you know what, maybe you are the prophecy."

"I am not the prophecy."

At that moment I let out a large bolt of ice around the room and the flash back started.

* * *

 **sorry about the late update this was from the 15th october, college has been overloading work as i have an essay. this story will probably be 15 chapters or maybe more. luckly it is half term and i will be able to write so the chapter due on the 29th october will be up on that day. hope you enjoy the story.**


	8. the ice palace part 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

When I came back from the flashback I realised that the ice hit the walls but Anna was ok, I sighed in relief.

"Maria im sorry I just thought we could go back to how it was before."

"no, we cant, good bye Anna, its time for you to leave, im sorry."

"no, wait we can figure this out."

"im just trying to protect you from me."

"I don't need protection, why would I need it from you, your my sister." Anna said and continued.

"please don't shut me out again

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your secrets anymore

Because for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear

Because for the first time in forever

I will be right here."

During that time we had walked to the second floor I was trying to get away from Anna.

"Anna, please go back home.

Your life awaits.

Go and enjoy the sun and open up the gates"

"but…"

"I know you mean well, but leave me be

Yes im alone but im alone and free.

Just go back home and youll be safe from me"

"actually were not"

"what do you mean were not"

"im guessing you don't know"

"what do I not know"

"there is a lot more snow than you know"

"what"

"you've set off an eternal winter… everywhere"

"everywhere"

"but its ok, you can fix this"

"no I cant I don't know how"

"of course you can, I know you can

Because for the first time in forever"

"im such a fool, I cant be free"

"you don't have to be afraid"

"no escape from the storm inside of me"

"we can sort this out together"

"I cant control the curse"

"well reverse the storm you made"

"anna please youll only make it worse"

"don't panic"

"theres so much fear"

"well make the sun shine bright"

"your not safe here"

"well reverse this storm together, we can face this winter weather and everything will be alright"

"no I cant"

Then I released another bolt of ice, I fell onto the floor in exhaustion.

When I got back up I realised Anna was groaning and that is when it registered what had happened. I had hit Anna with my ice.

Suddenly a man came in and helped her up from where she had fallen too.

"Anna are you ok?"

"yes im fine"

"wait who is this, no hang on it doesn't matter, you have to go"

"no we can figure this out together"

"how can you help me"

"anna we have to go"

"no im not leaving without my sister"

"yes you are"

And with that I created a snow giant which picked Anna, the man and Olaf up and took them out side.

* * *

Everything was quiet, too quiet. It had been hours since Anna left and for some reason the quiet was causing me to be nervous, I don't know why, I should be used to it. sitting in my room all day, no one to talk to, the quiet should be calming.

 _Its because you know what you did_

A voice in my head started speaking.

"great now I am going mad" I said aloud. "I must be if I am hearing voices in my head".

I walked around my new home, worried about Anna, I know what I saw, I must have hurt her.

"but she will be ok" I said wishing for it to be ture.

 _You know she wont_

"shhh"

 _You know you have hurt her and you know where you did it, don't try to deny it. you saw where she was touching. You know what you hit._

"her heart" I said eyes wide, as I said this the voice said in unison, _her heart_

"I am over reacting, I didn't do this I wouldn't."

Suddenly I heard noises outside, I went down the stairs and looked out the door.

It was an a group of men, I could recognise Hans and a few of the guards from the palace, as well as two men who came with the Duke of Wesselton. When I saw that the two had seen me I quickly shut the door and ran up the stairs, looking back every so often to see that they were following, I knew I could not get away.

I did the only thing I could, I used my powers to fight them off, before I knew it I had one pinned to the wall and one being pushed off the balcony.

 _Do it! do it! you know you can. You are so close. Show them what you are truly capable of!_

The voice in my head was speaking and I felt like I should listen.

I then heard the rest of the men climb the stairs and all gasp.

"my queen, don't be the monster they fear you are" Hans said, it sounded like he believed I was not like this.

 _Don't listen to him, hes the one who wanted to take your sister away._

The voice was speaking but I didn't listen, I knew I would be a monster to kill those people.

I stopped. I turned. I looked at Hans. I saw no fear in his eyes.

Then I saw him dart towards the man I had pinned to the wall and heard a sound like a needle dropping on glass. I looked up. I saw the chandelier falling. I ran as fast as I could but knew it would be no good. I felt pieces of ice fall on me. I felt my head hit the floor. Then all I saw was black. All I heard was silence. All I felt was pain.

* * *

 **left it on a cliff hanger, there will be around 4 more chapter, hopefully. there have been a lot more chapters than i thought there would. this chapter was meant to be up on the 19th october so i am two weeks behind. i will be posting chapter 9, originally meant to be up 29th october, will be up on the 5th november, chapter 10, originally meant to be posted 2nd november, will be posted hopefully on the 9th november, with chapter 11 hopefully being posted on time on the 12th november, there may be a chapter 12, estimated posting date 16th november. thanks for reading and i hope you are enjoying the story so far. if you have any questions dont hesitate to put them in a review or private message. constructive criticisms is appreciated.**


	9. Reunion

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

After that everything was a bit of a blur for Maria, when she woke she found herself back at the castle, locked in a cell in the dungeon, Hans came in and tried to persuade her to stop the winter but she knew she couldn't, she had no idea how to.

She knew what the people would do to her and she knew she had to run, as soon as Hans left she pulled at her restrains. She could see her ice trying to break her free, as soon as she heard the soldiers coming down to the cells she tried harder to break the restrains. When she finally got through them she realised she had broken through the wall at the same time and ran, just before the soldier came through her door to find the restrains in two on the floor.

As she ran Maria could sense her powers reacting to her fear, this led to her not being able to see where she was going as the snow became heavier and the wind became stronger, she tried to calm down but it was no use, inside she was still upset and scared.

She kept running until she heard someone behind her, she knew she was found.

"My queen, you cannot run from this?" Hans said.

"Just look after my sister." She replied.

"your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold."

"no," Maria could feel the emotions rising up, she felt like she was going to burst with tears.

"I tried to save her but it was too late, her hair turned white, her skin felt like ice. Your sister is dead. Because of you."

That was the final blow, she could hardly believe what she had done, 'what would mother and father think?', she fell to the ground and let out the tears she had kept in for so long.

She did not care what happened next, she wanted to die, she had no family left and she had failed her kingdom.

She could hear Hans coming closer, and knew he was ready to kill her, as she prepared for the blow she hear someone running over.

"no".

Then all she heard was Hans get thrown across the ice and a final breath.

She turned and saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat.

Anna was covering her but she no longer had her natural colour, she looked like ice.

"Anna" she said, hoping for an answer, but no answer came.

She got up and hugged her sister ice cold body, she even felt like ice. 'She is ice'.

"no, anna no."

She cried until she had no more tears.

She felt presences come around her but did not look up to see who it was, all she cared about was her sister.

She could not believe she was finally hugging her sister, but even more she could not believe that her sister would never hug her back, she knew this would always be the way, she hadn't been hugged since she was three years old.

Slowly she heard all the people around her gasping and as she looked up she saw Anna was thawing out. As she regained her movement she hugged Maria.

"Anna" Maria said, shocked by the fact her sister had thawed and by the fact that she had hugged her.

"Maria" Anna said.

As she was hugged Maria could feel Annas love warming her body.

Maria then pulled away.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" she questioned, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"I love you" Anna replied.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, that's what the trolls said. IT WORKED!" Olaf said gaining enthusiasm as he went on.

"Love will thaw, of course" Maria said, she then pushed out her hands and pulled the snow and ice from around them and Arendelle taking it into the skies and making it disappear.

"I knew you could do it" Anna said, smiling at her sister.

At that moment Hans stood up, Kristoff went to have a word but Anna stopped him and walked forward gracefully.

"What, Anna, But she froze your heart?" Hans said not even trying to hide his surprise.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" she said and turned away. Then, to Hans' surprise and everyone else's Anna turned back around and punched him off the ship they were now standing on into the still slightly cold Fjord.

Anna and Maria hugged once more before heading back to land where Maria was hoping she could make up for what she did.


	10. A new start

**Disclaimer: i do not own frozen or the characters, all belongs to disney. i only own my character.**

* * *

Diary entry

So, that was an eventful few days, I think it will go down as the most complicated Coronation in history but that's ok, our family isn't used to normal, its strange after all this time I never thought to write a diary, you would have thought that I would have given I didn't have much else to do for 13 years. But this a new start, a new beginning, with my slightly strange family.

My Mother Elsa, My Sister (technically step-sister but that doesn't really matter) Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven. I never would have thought when I was younger that my life could be more interesting than my powers, turns out I was wrong.

I guess you may be wondering what happened after the thaw. Well it started with me Apologising to everyone, and I mean Everyone. I went around the whole country with Anna and apologised to everyone individually, they insisted I didn't need to but I still felt I needed to make it up to them.

My first decree was to cut all trade with Wesselton and the Southern Isles, I thought that was fair after what has occurred. The Duke was marched onto a ship to go back to his country and then Hans was locked in a cell for his journey. I still felt bad because he was trying to protect Arendelle but I also know others would have given a much worse punishment.

To finally make it up to my people I made an ice rink for them to skate on in the courtyard. I can still hear some of the children playing with Olaf on the ice.

Anna joined me on the ice and we skated around together, my mother watching from the side lines.

My mother has promised to stay and has also told me she has invited a few people to come to the castle.

Right now my mother is reading in the chair opposite, Kristoff is in the arm chair next to me and Anna is asleep laying on my lap.

We may not be the most conventional Family but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I wonder what new adventures are to come.

Until then.

* * *

 **That is it, the final chapter, Hope you have enjoyed the story and will continue reading the Sequel when it is posted. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.**

 **P.S. sorry about the style change but i felt i worked better as a diary entry.**

 **what do you think?**

 **give your opinion in a review or message and i will get back to you.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
